


Soins Après

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes sure to take care of Castiel before, during, and after. It's not all about the sex, but it's about making Castiel feel good, really good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soins Après

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel is loud during sex, and it's not that Dean doesn't love it, because he totally does, but it's the whole not being able to talk the next day thing that gets him.

Cas does a lot of things during sex that he doesn't realize will affect him in the long-run because in the moment it feels good. He likes to tell Dean as much.

Not only is Castiel loud, but he's sensitive to touch, to any sort of touch. Sex is extremely intense for him, and Dean makes sure to take care of him before, during, and after. It's not all about the sex -- it's about making Castiel feel good, really good.

When Castiel suggests Dean use a vibrator on him, he's hesitant to take him up on the offer. Even just the slightest bit of prostate stimulation and he is gone, flying off that edge so quickly, if Dean blinks he'll miss it.

Castiel is persistent, shoving the thing into Dean's hands, presenting himself on their bed.

It's thin and long, nothing compared to his cock or a dildo, but Dean knows it's just as good. He sighs, grabs the bottle of lube, and sets to work.

He makes sure to go slow, not overstimulate Castiel. He spreads the lube around, makes sure Castiel won't be hurting later because he went too quickly.

Another finger is pushed in along the first, then a third. He doesn't need to go beyond that, and even three is a little too much, the vibrator no bigger than the width of two of his fingers.

Dean grabs the vibrator and slathers it with the lube before pressing it to Castiel's rim, rubbing it there, teasing.

"Dean, please," Castiel pants.

"Shush, baby boy, just feel, okay?" Castiel nods, dropping his head down to the pillows.

Dean starts to slip it in, going so slow, only moving a fraction of an inch at a time, and Castiel is still reduced to a panting mess by the time it's all the way inside.

Castiel's cock jerks, spilling pre-come down his shaft, and Dean just lets his hands rest on Castiel. He doesn't want to remove them, make Castiel feel like he's done badly while he's in his head-space. He doesn't move them anywhere but Castiel's lower back, simply a comfort.

When Castiel nods, he starts to move it. Dean twists it, pulls it out, slides it back in, and Castiel gasps, moans out Dean's name.

"Can I turn it on? Do you want me to?" Dean asks, and Castiel nods his head furiously.

On the base of the vibrator are the little buttons, and Dean flips it to 'one', the lowest setting. Castiel shakes, crying out as it rubs over his prostate. Dean grabs Castiel's cock as he comes, spurts of it covering his hand.

Castiel keens, groaning as he orgasms. Dean helps him through it, whispering in his ear sweet nothings, about how good he is, how perfect of a boyfriend and partner he is.

Castiel whines, slumping into the sheets. Dean immediately makes him sit up, passing over a cup of water from the nightstand he'd set out just for this purpose.

Castiel can barely hold it in his hands, still hunched over, tired and boneless.

Dean gets into bed with Castiel for only a moment. He kisses Castiel's forehead, rubs down his arms, gets him to sip from the rim of the glass. Castiel blinks sluggishly up at him.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat and a washcloth to clean you up, do you need anything else?"

Castiel shakes his head slowly, closing his eyes, laying back on the pillows with a happy sigh. He keeps the cup propped up on his stomach, so Dean walks out of the room while Castiel is resting.

He goes to the bathroom, wets down a washcloth with warm water. He goes back to their bedroom, cleans Castiel up as best he can, and then it's downstairs to the kitchen.

He grabs two bananas, one for himself and one for Castiel, or two for Cas if he's really hungry. Dean can always grab something later.

He grabs another water bottle for later and jogs up the stairs. Castiel isn't asleep, but he's breathing deeply, staring at the ceiling. When Dean walks in, he smiles, turns his head.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asks, cups his cheek, leans down for a deep kiss that seems to draw on for an eternity. Dean doesn't want it to end. He licks past Castiel's lips, almost forgets about the cold of the water bottle in his hand. Castiel breaks it off to breathe.

"Good, thank you, Dean." Dean presses the banana into his hands, and he eats it greedily, eats them both.

He sucks down the water just as quickly, and Dean tells him to slow down or he'll make himself sick. Castiel smiles sheepishly, sipping at his water instead of gulping it.

When Castiel is done, Dean grabs the peels, throws them in the trash bin along with the empty plastic bottle. He puts the empty glass on the nightstand.

Castiel paws at his chest, pulls him under the covers, winds himself around Dean like an octopus. Dean lets Castiel get comfortable before he puts his arms around him.

Castiel hums, pressing an approving kiss to Dean's shoulder.

"How was that?" Dean asks, and Castiel gets impossibly closer.

"Good, we should do it again sometime."

"Are you sure? It was really intense."

"I'm sure. It felt really good. Maybe we can work up to higher vibration levels." Dean nods, kissing the top of Castiel's head.

"We can talk about it later. You should get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Dean, I love you."

"I love you, too, Cas." Castiel buries his head in Dean's neck, and his snores are the last thing he hears before he's passed out, too, smile on his face even as he dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is 'aftercare' in French.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
> I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if))


End file.
